beastarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yahya
, also known as Yafya is an antagonistic character of Beastars. He is the current Sublime Beastar. Appearance He is a horse with black fur and a darker black crest. His wardrobe varies a lot throughout history. Due to his role as the Sublime Beastar, he often disguises himself to deceive criminals. Personality Yahya at first sight seems to be a pretty friendly and reliable animal due to being the Beastar. However, he is also quite manipulative. He has a strong desire to bring about justice and make a change in society and will often manipulate other animals as a means to an end. This has lead him to have many enemies, as shown in the death threats graffitied on the walls surrounding the black market. Yahya is a hypocrite who is a bigoted antihero at best and a cruel villain at worst. He uses the bodies of carnivores to fertilise his carrot farm and because of this, he is hated and known as the the "Black Devil" by residents of the Black Market. He is capable of cruelty to not only carnivores but herbivores as well, as seen in Chapter 138 after threatening the leader of the 500 Cornered Rats during an interrogation. History Background Yahya at the age of 15, he enjoyed nothing more than to spend time with his best friend Gosha. Gosha was his police partner and both he and Yahya had a great future ahead as candidates for the future Beastar. However, Gosha fell in love with a grey wolf that he and Yahya saved and ended up abandoning the idea of being a Beastars to start a family. For Yahya, this was an act of treason, and he decided to continue the path of justice alone to become the next Beastar and change society. Life as a Dropout arc Thirty six years later Yahya discovers the delinquent records of his friend Gosha's grandson, Legoshi. Yahya invites Legoshi to his residence at the Metropolitan Police department to know his personality and his vision of the world, which ends with a brief struggle and cemented Yayha's desire to learn more about Legoshi. Abilities *'350-degree vision:' Like a typical horse, Yahya has a 350-degree vision, which he uses on his mission. He uses it to fight multiple enemies around him. If he doesn't need the vision, he wears a blindfold to suppress it. *'360-degree vision:' He can't view 360-degree, so he requires one individual that will add 10-degree to his 350-degree vision. When Gosha used to be his police partner, he used the 360-degree vision with him to fight multiple criminals. He also used it with Legoshi to look for Melon that was hidden around a crowd in a night party. Trivia * Yahya almost constantly wears a blindfold, to suppress his 350-degree vision. * He is named after the Islamic prophet Yahya. * He and Gosha used to be police partners and they both shared the dream of becoming beastars as a team. es:Yayfa Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Herbivores Category:Beastars Category:Antagonists